A scar is all it takes
by HarryPotterPothead
Summary: A Harry potter/Lion king crossover that covers the break up of a pride in pride rock when the future king is scared by his father, both physically and mentally. Rated M just in case Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not get any money, I do it for fun
1. intro

The pairs are Prince Harry and Para

the Prince Ron and Hermione

Princess Ginny and Draco

King Severus and Queen Sarabi

Septis and Nala

Tonks and Remus

Harry: Brown fur with a dark brown belly and a light brown Mane

Ron: Yellow fur with a bright yellow underbelly and a orange mane

Draco: White everything

Ginny: Light yellow fur with a cream underbelly

Para: Light brown fur with a cream underbelly

Hermione: Cream fur with a black underbelly

Tonks: Black fur with a white underbelly

Sev: Black fur with a black underbelly and a black mane

Remus: Grey fur and underbelly with a red mane

Sarabi: dirty blond fur with a blond underbelly

Nala: Cream fur, white underbelly.

Septis: Brown fur with a gold underbelly and mane

**All other chapters will be better, I just assumed that you would want to know what the Lions/Lioness looked like. Also note that Tonks and Remus are fathers and mother to Draco and Hermione, Septis and Nala to Para or Parvati, and Severus and Sarabi to Ron, Ginny and Harry **


	2. Chapter 1 - The party splits in two

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Lion king or Harry Potter, I am writing this for my own enjoyment, and I do not get anything from it. -Well reviews and such but yolo- **** Also do not expect this to be good, this is bad. Like real bad :P **

Chapter one

The water trickled down the lake he was watching. Almost like the blood of the fallen. He willed himself to stop thinking about that and watched the sun go down instead. A few days ago he had managed to save the lands, from a few hyena's. With the help of his future pride. He snorted at that, knowing the amount of danger he got in he would be dead before his dad.  
He had been crowned a few weeks back, looking back now he remembered all the expressions. Ron looked envious at the time but he didn't any more. Harry wondered why he was in the first place, all it did was make sure that Sev's bloodline stayed around. Harry truthfully didn't want to be king, he was sure sometimes Sev hated being king. What was the big deal anyway? But he was also astonished that they chose him.  
Yes Harry was the stronger Lion, while Ron was the sleeker lion. Yes Harry had a more brave and heroic personality but that was it. Ron was a leader in his own way, he was a more look before you leap kinda guy, with at least one back-up plan while Harry went all in at the start, no matter the cost.  
Harry heard his brother slump on a rock behind him and he smirked a little.

'Ronikins how are you?' His brother growled a little clearly agitated and spat out.

'Draco, para and Ginny decided to attack me as I walked out from the jungle.'

'Did they now little brother? Hmm, did you fight back?' At the shake of his brothers head he carried on. ' Well then, its simple, you are an easy target, fight back' Ron growled again,

'How about you do it? Harry?'

'No Para is there.' He rolled over and shut his eyes, indicating to Ron that the conversation was over. Ron snorted at him and walked away. Harry dozed for a bit then noticed just how dark it was. The last bit of sunlight had ended a few minutes ago so he stood up and slowly made it to the cave.

'Where were you, harry?' Sev was apparently waiting for him, walking over he looked at his dad's face, worried for some reason.

'Why do you care? It's only just gone dark Dad' Sev looked at him carefully.

'Don't lie to me, son' Harry was quite pissed off now, it was only early at night, no later than normal.

'Well I am sorry to burst your bubble. But I am .Not.' Sev looked at him again and growled.

'NEVER LIE TO ME AGAIN, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT CHILD' Harry felt his dad smash his face with his paw, with most of his power, creating three cuts that were about two centimetre deep, one centimetre thick and five or six long, he was sure the middle one, which went through his right eye would scar. He also noticed that they were bleeding badly and he walked away from his dad, who had stormed off into the night. Harry went to a dark corner that had a ledge seven feet above everyone else and jumped onto it, the ledge itself just about held his weight and he only then noticed just how much they hurt.  
_What did I do wrong this time, Ron never gets hit this hard... No but this time I actually didn't do anything_. He tried to think of some sort of answer but became stumped. He knew he was 'sulking' but to be honest he didn't care. He looked down and felt his eyebrows raise at the sheer amount of blood, it was dripping off his face and had created a small puddle. _Dad has been like this since I was crowned king. Punishments are getting worse, what did I do?_ With that last thought he closed his eyes, but with the pain he was unable to go to sleep for a while. When the pain died down a bit he looked at the rock again. He hissed at the movement and gasped at the sight, it had created such a big puddle that was starting to carry-on at the cave floor. He never noticed his vision get Dizzy, just the darkness that consumed him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Para woke up early in the morning, looking around for Harry, like usual she got up and looked over to where Ron was. Harry wasn't there, she sighed and wondered why Harry would be in his 'Brooding corner'. Over the last few weeks he had been going there alot more. She walked over and noticed the strong tangy smell. **_BLOOD_**. She was panicking now and quite quickly spotted the fairly large puddle at the bottom of the ledge, the blood looked a few hours old.  
She was almost too scared to look up but she forced herself too anyway, there Harry lay, still asleep, she noted that the blood must have overflown from where he lay and she backed away, horrified.  
She shakily walked back to her mum and nudged her awake. Her mum looked at her and then her expression and softly whispered.

'What is it?'

'H-harry, he is bleeding, badly mum. At least a pint of blood gone mum. Real bad' Nala looked at her and got up, softly walking to the corner, she came back a few minutes later, she had no expression on her face but she was walking with alot more heaviness about her.

'He has three cuts on the right side of his face, they are about five centimetres deep and one thick, they are most likely from Sev as a punishment for staying out late last night.' They both watched their tears falling to the ground, no real sense of time any more. Septis walked in muttering darkly about the ' Pompous little twat'

'Daddy, they hurt Harry!' Para exclaimed, openly crying now. Septis looked at her and smiled sadly, he went over to them and tried to console them, realising it was no use he lay down and whispered

'Lay down with me, when Harry wakes up all we have to do is be there, we can help him and will okay?' They nodded and joined him staring at the wall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sev watched Septis walk into the cave quite shaken. Yes he hit his son, yes it was needed. He was going to be a king, he needed this discipline. His son was getting a little more rebellious and now entering the cave at night was going to be stopped. He could hear them crying and he sighed a little. Now Septis was trying to console them.

Sev started to walk away and muse over what he did to his son. _All I did was a quick swipe, nothing to big... Even if it was cut, what could he do? He wasn't going to apologise to me, my son needs to go through this rebellious stage with a little more pressure, and alot more discipline._


	3. Friends and a fight

**Chapter 2**_  
_

**So this is the plan, I will upload 2 Chapters a day, and if you want to change the story or just review then Review :P I know that this story is only like a few hours old but I already have a few people who have read it :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lion king or Harry potter, I don't think so anyway ,_, And I get no money for writing this **** :P **

***This was rushed and so is probably Crap**

**!1111111111111111111111!11111111111111111!11111111111111111111111!1111111111111111111111!111111111111111!1111111111**

Harry woke up to a dull thump in his head. He groaned as he moved his head up, and started to feel dizzy again, he fell back down onto the ledge and quickly regretted the quick movement. He gasped at the pain and could see white stars fill his vision. He waited for a while and tried to move again, this time succeeding.

He looked a the cave floor and sighed, knowing that he would have to jump down, he decided to get it over and done with and jumped, this time the pain was far to much, he roared out in pain, his vision was blurred, his front paws were sore. Not noticing Para, Septis and Nala walk to him he jumped as Nala spoke.

'Harry dear, are you okay?' Harry mentally snorted at that. _Oh yes, with half my face missing, I am great, bloody great. _Instead he decided on.

'Head hurts a little Nala, other than that I am fine' They could quite clearly hear the lie and they smiled sympathetically. _Sympathy, great... Harry get it together, they are like your parents, they care you fucking douche _He smiled back, the smile not quite meeting his eyes. Deciding that he needed to look at himself he started to wander towards the river.

'Para, do you want to come to the river with me?'

'Yep Harry!' Para ran up to him and they slowly plodded along, when they were half-way along they met up with Draco who took one look at Harry and hissed.

'Wow, mate, that's gonna scar. Who the fuck managed to do that?'

'My dad, apparently I was late when I walked back into the cave' He answered. ' Where you going?'

'River, you?' Harry smirked at this.

'Same place, care to join us, my fluffy friend' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Fluffy?' Harry sighed and tried to think of a better insult, his mind was still fuzzy so he decided to use this against Draco.

'My face and head hurts, so deal with it.' They giggled at this and made their way over to the river. When they got there it was relativity empty, Harry looked at his face and cringed. Yep it's going to scar. It was an ugly redish pink and his fur was a much darker colour due to the blood. He shook his dead softly and walked into the water, it was soothing against his aching cuts, slowly washing all the blood of his body and riding him of the horrible headache.

'Hey Harry, you okay?' Para asked.

'Not really, I am better, but confused, hurt, angry' Draco having enough of this depressed Harry ran into the water and splashed him before swimming away.

'You LITTLE TWAT, I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK' Harry shouted, grinning a little. For about an hour, Para and Harry teamed against Draco, sometimes forgetting about teams and splashing the other. Once they started to get bored they walked out and onto some rocks, to dry and doze.

'Hey guys, thanks for helping me forget about the new scars for a while!'

'No problem, that's what brothers are for?!' Para looked at Harry quite scared and confused, at this look Harry began to chuckle and he explained .

'B-brothers in everything but blood babe, sadly Ron has taken up the other space!' Ginny who had probably began to look for Draco heard this and laughed before adding.

'And if he was related to us, wouldn't that mean I am dating my brother' Everyone laughed at this and Ginny walked over to Draco and jumped on him before settling down on the same rock and dozing.

'Harry' She asked.

'Yesss Ginny?'

'Is it just me or did Dad give you them?' Harry sighed, and nodded. Ginny whose eyes were open sighed as well. After a few hours Ron and Hermione ran over, laughing and they ran straight towards Harry.

'OI HARRY?' Ron shouted. Harry who was asleep at the time, growled a little but got up.

'No need to shout young one' Remus mused as he walked towards them. 'Anyway Harry, I just want to see what punishment you got for being late.' He looked at the cuts and then walked back, letting Ron and Hermione look as well. Ron grinned and proudly stated.

'Well looks like you ain't the favourite any more!'

'Whoop de fucking Do' Harry snarled back. 'Now leave for fucks sake, we are trying to get some sleep.'

'whatta you gonna do about it scar-face' Ron taunted

**OH SNAP RON, Should not have done this to the future king, who is stronger than you. And has three others to back him up _'_ Who are older than you (Except Ginny but shush) tell me what to write about next! (No really, after this I have no clue XD) **


	4. A new king!

**Hey hey, thanks for the views and such, reviews are welcome, feel free to flame! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, YET! AND I MAKE NO MONEY! -this is going to be a Long one! **

_Previously on A Scar Is All It Takes!_

_'Well looks like you ain't the favourite any more' _

_'whoop de fucking do' Harry snarled back' Now leave for fucks sake we are trying to get some sleep' _

_'Whatta are you gonna do about it scar-face' _

'**THIS' **Harry pounced on Ron, and they tussled, Ron trying to get out from the death grip Harry had him in and Harry trying to cause as much damage as possible, Ron started to draw blood with the bite's as he started to panic. Harry growled in pain and started to attack more, drawing blood and scaring his brother. Draco smirked and he and Ginny made sure Hermione wasn't going to do anything while Para urged Harry on.

'I YIELD HARRY, LET GO' Ron howled, crying tears of desperation now. Harry silenced him with a paw to the face that left him dazed, during this Harry manged to cause serious damaged, scratching the neck and snout, ignoring the small trickle of blood flowing through Ron's cuts. Ron looked around wildly and made a decision, he began to use all his power and bit his brothers paws and legs, kicking his back legs, and scratching his face.

Harry roared in pain but carried on with the same sort of desperation as Ron, trying to hold his brother down. This carried on until Harry jumped up and limped away, nursing his small amount of injury's. Ron stayed on the ground for a while, groaning every so often. Remus just looked at the latter with wild eyes.

'Harry, you MONSTER! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU' Hermione wailed, quite hysterical now. 'HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOU FUCKING FAULT YOU-YOU'

'Hermione, he is not dead, just hurt' Remus quietly interjected. He looked quite ill. But then again he always did.

'Yep! Not dead you hysterical fuck nugget' Harry happily told her.

'He deserved it' Ginny mused. Draco and Para agreed with her while Remus looked away for a few seconds. Ron slowly got up and limped to Hermione, before looking back. Snorting and shouting.

'PATHETIC, I LET YOU DO THAT TO ME' So to prove a point Harry jumped off his rock, Ron yelped and ran away. Laughing Harry went back to his rock to try and sleep.

He was just about asleep when something blocked his sunlight, groaning Harry opened his eyes.

'Oh shit' Draco, Ginny and Para all got up and moved away, quickly into the river, talking in hushed voices.

'Harry, did you do that to Ron?' A nod.

'Why'

'He insulted me' Sev just shook his head and turned around, walking away.

'You disappoint me son'

'Oh really. Well sorry I disappoint you by doing what you say, sorry for taking your punishments like a man. Sorry for not being perfect because you are perfect. SORRY FOR NOT BEING THE SON YOU WANTED ME TO BE, SORRY FOR NOT BEING JUST LIKE YOU!' Sev turned back and growled, stepping right into Harry's face he screamed.

'YOU ARE HORRIBLE, ARROGANT, SPITEFUL, ANNOYING AND A PLANE BULLY! RON IS THE BETTER SON. STOP GETTING JEALOUS OF SOMEONE WHO HAS LESS THAN YOU! STOP BEING A SPOILT BRAT, RON IS WORTH A THOUSAND OF YOU!'

'Then why am I king. Father' Sev shrugged and calmed himself down before glaring at harry and walking away, throwing back one last remark.

'You're not any more' Harry slumped down on the rock, whispering

'Good'

**!111111111111!1111111111!111111111111!11111111111111!11111111111!**

'SORRY FOR NOT BEING THE SON YOU WANTED TO BE, SORRY FOR NOT BEING YOU' All three lion's flinched at this, they saw the murderous glare that Sev gave harry and cringed at his voice.

'YOU ARE HORRIBLE, ARROGANT, SPITEFUL, ANNOYING AND A PLANE BULLY. RON IS THE BETTER SON. STOP GETTING JEALOUS OF SOMEONE WHO HAS LESS THAN YOU. STOP BEING A SPOILT BRAT, RON IS WORTH A THOUSAND OF YOU' Draco closed his eyes, knowing that this was getting to Harry badly. Ginny's breath hitched and she muttered

'Poor Harry!' Para had silent tears flowing down her cheeks, they all watched Harry shake his head then walk away, still limping.

'Leave him Para' Draco warned her, knowing that he would want to be alone. Ginny nodded her agreement.

'Why do you think Dad is doing this to Harry?' Ginny asked. Draco thought back to a conversation he had with his dad three days ago.

**_FLASHBACK! _**

_'DAD' Draco shouted from the cave, Remus walked in and smiled. _

_'Yes Draco?' Draco sighed and began to explain._

_'Over the last few days Harry has been getting harsher punishments, ever since he was crowned king yet Ron gets the same treatment. Why?' Remus looked tired and he slowly walked around the cave, thinking for a while. _

_'Well I assume it is because he has to grow up to be a king. Ron has already done that to a certain extent and doesn't really explore like you, he settles down. Every punishment Harry gets he will deserve. Maybe it will work maybe not. I am not sure any more' Tonks walked in around now and raised an eyebrow at Remus before looking back at Draco._

_'What's eating you Drake?' Draco smiled a little. _

_'Dad is trying to explain why Harry is getting hurt more, well punished more severely now he is king' Tonks stopped smiling and growled. _

_'Severus has no need to do that to Harry'_

_'Yes he does Tonks, he deserves it some way or __another' Remus replied, a little coldly. _

_'Believe what you want Rem, I will believe what I want!' Tonks answered back. _

_**FLASHBACK ENDED! **_

'So Remus thinks he deserves it, Tonks not so much?' Ginny asked, horrified at Remus.

'Well Dad always goes with Sev, cuz he is king ain't it.. Dad doesn't really other wise he would have stopped Harry when he attacked Ron. He is scared to disagree with the king I think, remember Remus lived in exile as a kid' Both girls nodded and Para asked.

'So what do you believe?' Draco raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless.

'No one deserves that. No one' With this he walked away, leaving both the girls to think about things.

1!111!1111111111!1111111111111!11111111!111111111111111!11111111111!111

**Should I start it with Remus, Sev or Harry? **

**Thanks for the 100 views much appreciated **


	5. NOTICE!

**Hey for those who are wondering, I have a broken leg and I am going to put the story on hold. Like I have done for the past few days, like I always say, Reviews welcome! **

**You're all awesome :P **


End file.
